


I'm calling the police next time

by b5160_9



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b5160_9/pseuds/b5160_9
Summary: The dark knight is late for a meeting, but wait that's not the only surprise.





	I'm calling the police next time

"Do you think he's dead?"

Green Lantern asked the others over the sound of Flash tapping his fingers rapidly on the conference room table. At GL's question, Flash stopped his movement to think about his answer.

"Dude, is it even possible for him to die?"

"It should be, right? After all, he is _human_."

"But are you sure? He could be some weird mutant with bat powers."

Green Lantern was about to point out that bats can die too, so being a bat mutant is not the same as being immortal, Aquaman cut through their debate.

"Mutant or not, he's late. 5 minutes. Last time he chewed me out for a half hour because I was 2 minutes late. I had to cancel my afternoon schedule for this!"

"Schedule, huh? I bet it was a date."

The arrival announcement cut the conversation in the conference room, and soon the door opened to the grumpier than usual looking Batman. Before anyone could say something, he mumbled an almost non-audible 'sorry', silently walked to his seat and slumped down on the chair.

"Glad that you could make it."

At Superman's quip he just sort of grunted.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did he just apologize?"

Seeming to recover from his shock, Aquaman asked.

"He is capable of doing that. Not often, but still."

Wonder Woman's words might have sent Green Lantern, Flash, and Aquaman back into shock.

"So..."

Superman started, stretching out the 'o'. Batman looked like he wanted to bang his head on the desk. Although he didn't look that different from his normal self.

"Care to tell us why you were late? I'm sure it has to do something with your current state."

"We talked about this."

"About how beaten up you are right now? No, we haven't."

This time Batman actually facepalmed.  
Then the door slide opened and a blur of bright green and yellow flew across the room.

"What the hell?"

On the table staring at Batman was a child dressed in bright colors with a yellow cape and black domino mask, standing in the well known 'I am very unhappy with you and my hands on my hips show it' stance. The only reason why the other League members didn't react to take down this intruder was the fact that Batman seemed like he was trying to avoid the child's glare, and it felt like it would be more fun to watch than intervene. Well, maybe except for Flash.

"Who is that? How did the kid come here? And why is he dressed like a traffic light? And is he giving Bat the 'I'm very disappointed with you' look?"

"Shut up, Barry. You're killing the suspense."

"But..."

"Shh!"

During the whispering between Flash and Green Lantern, which was loud enough for the whole room could hear, the kid changed his pose and now he had his arm crossed with one foot impatiently tapping on the table. Batman let out a sigh and finally faced the kid's glare properly.

"I remember telling you not to follow."

"And I remember telling _you_ to get your ribs checked before you go."

There was a small gasp as the kid snapped back at the dark knight. He sounded like he was barely keeping in his frustration.

"I'm fine."

Batman grunted, and it almost seemed like he was pouting.

"You're not."

"I had worse."

That must have provided the tipping point, since the kid started to mess his neatly set black hair and briefly mumbled something in a foreign language, which was most likely a curse word. His tone was furious, but in a way it was somehow endearing.

"That doesn't make things better!"

He was beginning to shout.

"I was late for a meeting."

"You know how lame that sounds, right? You could've sent a message that you were injured. You could've _texted_. But, you're too stubborn to admit that you are a human being that can get hurt."

"Like I said, I'm fine"

"Says the man with 4 cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and probably a concussion. You grounded me from patrolling for a week just 'cause I twisted my ankle!"

"Did he just say Bat grounded him?"

Once again Flash was shushed, this time by Aquaman.

"...Fine, I'll go to the med bay when the meeting is over."

"That's not, that's not what I mean, B! You have to take care of yourself! You _do_ get injured and you _have to_ treat them like everyone else does! Also, you wouldn't have been late with cracked ribs if you hadn't locked me in the car!"

"So that's where this is coming from."

"Did he just say Bat locked him in a car?"

The others gave up on shushing Flash.

"What did you expect?! You locked me in and I had to just sit there watching you get beat up!"

"I assessed the situation and decided it was too dangerous for you. And I've dealt with them before, I had it under control."

"Yeah, well, you don't get to decide what's safe enough for me and what's not! And I don't care what kind of stunt you used to pull before! We're a team now, B. You have to let me have your back. You have to at least give me a chance to kick the clowns in the face."

The kid seemed to have calmed down during his speech since he looked visibly more relaxed than before. He sat down on the edge of the table with his feet dangling off and put his hands on Batman's shoulder.  
That might have caused another gasp.

"Look B, you can't just ignore your injuries. And you can't just lock me in the Batmobile when things get out of hand."

When Batman didn't answer he gave out a long sigh much like the ones from a parent with a particularly headstrong child. He folded his arm over his chest again, but this time with an almost evil smirk.

"Okay, if that's the way you're gonna play...The next time you lock me in the car, I'm calling officer Gordon."

At that, Superman had to clasp his hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle.

"You can't be serious."

"B, you're leaving a minor in a running motor vehicle unattended in a place heavily exposed to violence."

And he added with a triumph smile.

"Also, he likes me more than you."

Despite the fact that almost half of his face was covered, his smile was sweet. Superman was full on laughing at the background, whereas Wonder Woman almost looked proud. Aquaman turned to them with a betrayed look. Batman looked like he was not amused.

"You knew about the boy?"

"We've met once or twice. Robin, glad to see you here."

As soon as Superman said it, the kid spun around, jumped and tumbled across the table to hug Superman.

"Hi, uncle Clark."

"Uncle Clark?"

"Robin, you know the code."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No names on the field."

He grumbled the last part in a perfect mimic of Bat-growl, but the high voice of a child caused the others to laugh. Except for Batman.

"But we're not in the field, and everyone here knows your identity."

"Planning is just as important as the battle, Robin. This is also a field where you should respect the rules."

Wonder Woman said in a gentle tone and Robin sheepishly nodded.

"Okay, Wonder Woman."

"But I would also very much like a hug from you."

This time Robin cartwheeled across the table with a giggle.

"Hey, I'm not opposing this hugging session but it would be nice if you to introduce yourself."

"Yeah, how old are you? Isn't it past your bedtime or something? Do your parents know you're here? Holy sh...is Batman your dad? Please don't tell me that Bat's your dad."

"Wow, you guys are just like what B told me. I'm Robin, B's partner. And no, Batman's not my dad."

"He talks about us?"

"More than you'd think."

"Robin."

Batman said in a stern voice, which made Robin flinch with a small 'oops'.

"Don't worry, I promise not to embarrass you in front of your friends. _If_ you promise to go to the medbay now to get patched up."

After a 5-second staring contest Batman gingerly stood up. Robin hugged Wonder Woman one last time, before leaping over to join his partner out of the room.

"Did he just say we're Bat's friends?"


End file.
